


Next Time You Get the Alien (I Get the Girl)

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Sanvers Minis [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, hints of supercat - Freeform, it's a fluff fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Kara walks in on Maggie and Alex kissing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr post which was lost to the void.

“Alex, what’s going- oh.”

Maggie and Alex broke apart and whipped around to face… Supergirl?

Maggie frowned, were Alex and the superhero actually together? Had Alex gone and confessed to the alien before Maggie’d figured herself out?

“Alex?” Supergirl crossed her arms and Maggie dropped her hands.

Did Alex just get caught up in the kiss? Did Supergirl have an ear out for her at all times?

“Supergirl… I don’t think now’s a good time.” Alex bit her lip and tried to slip her hand into Maggie’s. Maggie pulled away.

Supergirl’s eyes flashed. Maggie was really confused and this was way too much. Was she about to get thrown into space? Was Alex lying to her?

Maggie wasn’t sure which one frightened her more.

“Alex, if I’d known… I wouldn’t have…” Maggie swallowed and turned to the door. 

_She knew which one scared her more._

Supergirl already stood in her way. A chill that Maggie’d never seen before radiated off the superhero. Maggie held in her shiver though, she wouldn’t be cowed by a caped crusader.

“Alex, explain this.” Supergirl’s eyes left Maggie and pinned on Alex.

Alex squirmed under her stare, Maggie felt sick.

“Look, Supergirl, Maggie ca- oh fuck it. Kara, Maggie. Maggie, my sister, Kara.” Alex gestured to Kara and turned to the fridge. She yanked the door open and grabbed two beers. “You might want one.” Maggie’s fingers slipped and the beer dropped from her hand.

Supergirl- no, Kara Danvers- held the beer, a soft breeze blew Maggie’s hair back and she finally breathed in. 

“Alex.” Kara frowned at her.

Alex took two hearty drinks before she replied. “I trust her the same way you trust Cat.” She held Kara’s gaze.

Maggie was so lost. Kara, the reporter? Supergirl? She wasn’t getting thrown into space? Alex and Supergirl definitely weren’t together? 

Right in front of Maggie’s eyes, Kara softened. Everything about her, her posture, her eyes, even the small smile spreading over her lips. And _how had Maggie missed_ _it._  She was so obvious. 

Kara Danvers stood in front of her, her house crest on her chest, and all the pieces finally sorted into place for Maggie. Maggie reached out and took the beer from Kara’s fingers.

Alex trusted her. Trusted her with Kara. Maggie’s heart hammered in her chest. She didn’t know who Cat was or what she meant to Kara, but if Alex’s words meant what she thought they meant, then Maggie might just kiss Alex again. 

“Ah, so, you got the girl then?” Kara’s grin grew at Alex’s groan. 

Maggie quirked an eyebrow and took another drink. Maybe she was hiding a splitting grin behind her bottle and maybe she wasn’t. She really liked it when Alex opened up to her. God, she wanted to know everything about this woman. 

Alex waved her hand at Maggie, “It’s a long story.”

Maggie grinned, “Oh, was I getting kicked out tonight?”

Alex flushed up to her ears and now Kara laughed. “Next time, you get the alien and I’ll get the girl.” Kara hopped over to the window and waved to Maggie, “Glad you finally came around. Don’t hurt her again.”

Maggie only nodded, her smile tempered. 

“Hey, Kara, tell Cat to finally get her alien.” Alex smirked and Kara was already taking off, she took out a small chunk of Alex’s wall but it was so worth it. 

Maggie put down her beer and laced her fingers over Alex’s chin. Trust was a heady thing. Alex gasped into the kiss, it was heated from the onset, and Alex hooked her fingers under Maggie’s hips and Maggie groaned.

“what?” 

Maggie wrapped her legs around Alex, she didn’t say that Alex trusted her. That that was the intimacy Maggie craved. She didn’t tell Alex that she was starting to feel like she belonged somewhere. 

It was a tad soon for all of that.

“Just relieved I’m not getting thrown into space.” Maggie nipped at Alex’s lip and Alex shuddered and smiled.

“She wouldn’t actually throw you into space.” Alex kissed her again and Maggie could really get used to this. Though maybe they should slow down?

Alex’s fingers slipped under her shirt and Maggie groaned. 

“Why?”

Alex’s hair felt wonderful. It was soft and Maggie just wanted to run her fingers through it for ages. A little voice in her head wondered if it was dyed or not. A much louder voice said there was a real easy way to find out.

“She can’t propel herself forward in space.” 

Maggie pulled back. She wasn’t as nerdy as Alex, wasn’t sure she was interested in the science behind that, but should Alex really be telling her this? “You know you’re telling me your sister’s weaknesses right?”

Alex kissed her knuckles and smiled. “Bet you’d rather know mine.”

Well, yes, Maggie would. 


End file.
